Vacationing Romance
by Lil Bre
Summary: JamieLeena. All Class S teams are able to go on a 2 week vacation to New Dorleans, Harry wants to be partners with Leena, and Leena hires Jamie to make sure Harry stays as far away from her as possible. Chapter 3 up
1. We're going on vacation! YAY!

OMG OMG OMG! I'm actually writing that Jamie/Leena ficcy ^_^_^_^ GO ME!  
  
Brad:... Can we please get on with it? Where's my coffee? ::goes off somewhere::  
  
... I'm wish to smack him... right in the head...  
  
Jamie: But.. Isn't he stronger and more built than you?  
  
::glares at Jamie:: DON'T YOU DARE QUESTION MY AUTHORESS POWERS!!! ::Fire flames in the background:: YOU HEAR ME?!?!?!?!  
  
Jamie: ._.;;; Yes ma'am  
  
::goes back to happy mode:: Great ^_^ Please do the disclaimer.  
  
Jamie: ._. Lil Bre doesn't own anything but her fish, her kitty Seiyaryu and some socks.  
  
Chapter 1- We're going to on vacation!! YAY!  
  
The Blitz Team has just finished their Zoids battle against a team in Class S. The team was resting in the main room playing 'Need For Speed: Hot Pursuit 2' on their Gamecube. Bit was bragging because he was in the lead.  
  
"Ya'll can't pass my car," Bit bragged cheerfully. "You can't beat me, you can't beat me." Just then, a black Ford zoomed by Bit's BMW and made it crash into a police car and getting him busted. "HEY!"  
  
"I beat ya," Brad smirked trimuphly winning the race, "I beat all of you."  
  
"NO WAY! Best 4/7!" Leena whined restarting the race against all of them. Doc then ran into the main room waving a piece of paper in his hand.  
  
"Guess what team," Doc yelled jumping in front of the T.V. forcing them to pause their game. "I just got tickets and an invitation to a vacation to New Dorleans this Sunday! Other teams will be there, jus to relax AND have a practice Zoids battle! Isn't this great? ^_^"  
  
"We still get paid?" Brad asked.  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Is there a catch to all of this?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Errr.... There is one thing..." Doc said pressing his index fingers together, "During the whole trip, you have to stay with one person and one person only... mainly."  
  
"A trip you say?" a voice from down the hall echo to the main room. "I have been invited to the same trip! Leena, darling, will you become my partner on this lovely trip?" Harry soon appeared at the door with flowers in hand.  
  
"Errr...." Leena sweatdropped. 'Please someone help me...'  
  
"I wasn't finish, Harry," Doc interrupted. "The way that you are able to get your partner is to be able to sit next to them on the extra large Gustav I rented."  
  
"Leena my sweet! I know you will save a seat on the Gustav. I will see you all Sunday," Harry said before leaving and zooming off cheering.  
  
'Oh God, 6 hours of Harry...' Leena's eye started to twitch. Everyone was staring at her for a few seconds until they started to get up and go to their rooms to pack for the trip in 2 days. 'I need to figure this out! Who can sit next to me and I can stand them during this whole freakin' trip?! Bit? Heck no... Brad? Nah. Leon? He might want to sit next to someone else... Um... Jamie? Maybe... I'll go ask him right now.' She then got up and started to Jamie's room.  
  
"Jamie!" she yelled bursting into his room. "My favorite and only not-being- related-to-me little brother! I missed you!" she said hugging the poor boy to death.  
  
"Missed me?" Jamie said between breaths, "We were in the same room 3 minutes ago!"  
  
"I was wondering, can you do me a little favor?" she asked in her sweet tone.  
  
"Breathing.... Difficult" Jamie said turning purple making Leena let go of him. "What's the favor anyways?" he asked turning back to his normal color.  
  
"I was wondering, since I don't have anyone I want to go pair up with on the Gustav, I was wondering if you would sit next to me and make sure Harry stays at least 3 seats away from me," she asked.  
  
"Uh, sure. I can see what I can do about the seat thing," Jamie answered.  
  
"Oh THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" She cheered jumping up and down hugging him. "I'll even pay you if you can keep him away from me throughout the trip."  
  
"Uh... whatever?"  
  
"Great! This is going to be a great trip after all ^_^" Leena smiled and left to go to her room to pack.  
  
______________________  
  
OMFG! I ACTUALLY MADE CHAPTER 1 @_@ IN 1 DAY TOO! GO ME ^_^  
  
Bit:... I bet you won't get that many review...  
  
... YOU DARE QUESTION MY POPULARITY?!?!?! DO YOU WANT TO MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL?!?!?!?  
  
Bit: ._. No ma'am  
  
::goes back to happy mode:: ^_^ Good that's what I thought! Please review and have a Happy New Year! ::waves:: Bye! Don't forget to press that pretty blue button! 


	2. The Freakin Trip There

And update? From me?! WOW! GO ME!!  
  
Brad: Great... now all you gotta do is update on your other stories as well..  
  
Hey you, stop talkin junk or else I'll replace you with Bit.  
  
Brad:.... Like I care...  
  
.... I'm starting to hate your attitude mister.... just do the disclaimer...  
  
Brad: Lil Bre doesn't own anything but her fishes, her kitty Seiyaryu, and some socks.  
  
Chapter 2: The Freakin Trip There  
  
It was the morning of trip (Finally!). The Blitz Team was tiresly boarding the Extra Large Gustav when a gaint Whale King landed a few yards next to the Gustav, and Harry Champ jumped out with many items in his hands.  
  
"Leena, darling," Harry yelled boarding the Gustav, "I've been waiting for this day just to sit next to you for 8 full hours!"  
  
"Sorry Harry," Leena smirked, "but I forgot to tell you that I already promised Jamie that I'd sit with him." She then walked to her seat where Jamie was alseep.  
  
"But... I claimed you first..." Harry whined.  
  
"Sorry, I totally forgot about Jamie's feelings," she said while patting the tired Jamie on the back.  
  
"What I do?" Jamie said drowzily. Harry frowned and walked off to the back of the Gustav.  
  
'Great,' Harry thought, 'What am I suppose to do now?' He saw that everyone was sitting next to everyone. Bit was next to Leon, Grabd was next to Noami, the Tasker sisters were obviously together, and Jack and Vega was forced to sit together!  
  
"What team you're on?" Vega asked bouncing in his seat.  
  
"Lightning Team," Jack answered.  
  
"Oh yeah, I beat you once! Do you have a brother?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Sister?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"How about a dog?"  
  
"WHY ARE YOU ASKING THESE QUESTIONS?!" Jack yelled in frustration at the boy.  
  
"Well, since we're stuck with each other for 2 weeks, I guess we should get to know each other better ^_^," Vega answered giving Jack a hug. "I never had a brother before ^_^!"  
  
"... 2 weeks...?" Jack squeaked, "I thought it was just for the ride... NOOOO!!!"  
  
...Back to Harry, he was still looking around the Gustav for someone to sit with until he saw someone...  
  
Mary Champ!  
  
"Harry! There you are!" Mary exclaimed forcing Harry to sit down in the seat next to her. "Since eveyrone was parthnered up, we can be stuck together and have a little 'brother-sister' bonding."  
  
"NOO! Curse you Jamie!"  
  
"Great Jamie!" Leena exclaimed excitedly. "Part 1 is completed! Part 2 is underway. Just keep him away from me for 2 weeks and everything will be as right as sunshine. Okay Jamie? Jamie?" Leena realized that Jamie was still sleeping. Leena get pissed off by talking to herself and hit Jamie in the face with his Gameboy SP.  
  
"AAAHHH!!! What I do?!" Jamie instantly woke up touching his face.  
  
"You're not suppose to be sleeping when I'm talking to you!"  
  
"Dang Leena," Brad said behind him, "you made him stay up last night till 4 in the morning just going over what he is suppose to do during the trip."  
  
"Wow, 4 in the morning and he had to wake up at 6?" Noami said in amazement.  
  
"Yea," Brad snorted.  
  
"Let Jamie sleep. He's a growing boy ya know. He's only 14."  
  
"I'm 16," Jamie interupted going back to sleep.  
  
"Mah bad..."  
  
8 hours of burping contests, karaoke, Jack being drove insane by Vega, restaurant food fights, and a bunch of board and video games later, the Gustav finally made it to New Dorleans.  
  
"Okay teams, we're staying at the Adams Mark hotel, one of the best hotels in the world!" Doc said with full excitement. "I also brought the rooms in advance! Only 2 per room. But there is 1 joined room. Who wants to take this room?"  
  
"I guess Brad, Jamie, Leena, and I can take the rooms," Noami shrugged taking the keys.  
  
"NNNOOOOOOOO!!!!" Harry yelled desperatedly in a distant. "This is unheard of!"  
  
"Is there something the matter, Harry?" Doc turned to the frantic teen.  
  
"There sure is! A and a girl in the same room is unheard of!"  
  
"We're switching up Dumbass," Noami answered. She then walked over to Brad and Jamie, who was trying to find their luggaes. "Will you be the gentlemen you both are and carry mine and Leena's luggages to to our rooms," Noami asked in a suductive tone giving Brad the keys. "They're already on the carts." They then turned to the largest carts ever seen and saw that the cart was about to collapse with all of the luggages stacked on top of them.  
  
~*~20 Minutes Later~*~  
  
Brad and Jamie both finally pushed the cart across the main lobby and into the elevator.  
  
"Why do women carry so much stuff on a vacation?" Jamie asked panting and pushing the button on the elevator to go up.  
  
"I'll tell you when you're older. You're only 13 ya know," Brad answered.  
  
"... But I'm 16..." Jamie sweatdropped.  
  
"Oh... well I guess I'll tell ya during the ride."  
  
~*~Another 10 Minutes Later~*~  
  
The elevator finally reached the 14th floor since their luggaged weighd twice as much as them.  
  
"So, now do you understand women better than before?" Brad asked after explaining to the currently shocked Jamie while pushing the cart down the hall.  
  
"... So much make-up..." Jamie awed.  
  
"And that's where money goes when they go on shopping sprees. Shocking I know..." Brad shook his head.  
  
~*~Later That Night~*~  
  
Harry was still awake sitting in the hotel's gameroom in an angry matter playing darts.  
  
"Curse the Blitz Team, except Leena," Harry said to himself. "These were suppose to be the most best 2 weeks of my life! But no... my darling had to remember 'Jamie's' feelings. I know she's very considerate to other but com'on! I bet he planned this... I bet they ALL planned this!" He then drew a picutre of Bit, Brad, and Jamie looking like monsters. He then taped the picture onto the dart board. He grabbed the darts and chunked them all at the board at once. All 16 darts hit the picture at once and Harry grinned evilly.  
  
"That's it!" Harry snapped his fingers. "All I have to do is get rid of them one by one! And when Bit, Brad, and Jamie are outta the way, Leena and I will finally be in the love! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-"  
  
"HARRY!" Mary yelled from the exit, "Come to bed! We have a whole lot of brother-sister bonding starting tomorrow! ^_^"  
  
'... Note to self: Get rid of Mary first...' Harry thought in his head as he walked back to the hotel room.  
  
_________________________  
  
Sorry for it taking me too long for me to update this story! At least I update, isnt that da good thing?  
  
Brad: Last time you update ANYTHING in Zoids was last year...  
  
... So... give me a break... Now I'll be able to focus on my other stories since NFSM ended. So I'll be seeing ya later! Say Bye and Please Review, Brad!  
  
Brad:... whatever  
  
... That's it... Jamie's comin next chapter! 


	3. A Friendly Game of Slamball!

I got the next chapter!  
  
Brad: Must you say that EVERY chapter?  
  
THAT'S IT! I'M REPLACING U WITH JAMIE! ::presses a button::  
  
Jamie: ::appears::  
  
Brad: ::still here::  
  
... Durn... Just do the disclaimer Jamie... ::walks off::  
  
Jamie: k. Lil Bre doesn't own anything but some socks and some fishes.  
  
Chapter 3: A Friendly Game of Slamball  
  
It was the next morning and Leon, Jamie, and Brad were at the hotel's breakfast buffett table going to a table when Bit joined them.  
  
"Hey guys guess what," Bit said happily," they got an indoor slamball court and I was wondering if you guys would like to play against me, Jack, and Harry. 3 on 3 whadaya say?"  
  
"Slamball?" Leon said as they were giving each other grins. "Sure, we'll giv eyou til noon to prepare?"  
  
"We don't need til noon, we wanna play against you guys now!" Bit complained.  
  
"Alright then it's your diginity," Brad shrugged. "We'll see ya in 30 minutes."  
  
"Alright then you're on!" Bit yelled trimuphly running off to a table where Jack and Harry were sitting.  
  
"Good thing that didn't bet..." Jamie sighed.  
  
~*~Slamball Court~*~  
  
"Hey let's raise the stakes a little," Jack grinned whil Leon, Brad, and Jamie sweatdropped. "Whoever loses gotta pay for the winner's breakfast, lunch, and dinner, gotta do whatever the winner says, AND they gotta carry all of the luggages until the end of the trip. Deal?"  
  
They all stared at Bit, Harry, and Jack for a second or two, and then gave out a grin. "Deal."  
  
(Rules of Slamball: It's just like playing basketball only there are trampolines implanted in the ground around the goal. Scorings: Frontward shot 2 points; Backwards shots 4 points; Scoring with no trampoline 6 points. Now back to the story...)  
  
"Are you guys ready?" Vega asks, whom is the referee, holding the ball in his hands. Leon and Bit walked to the center of the court.  
  
"You're going down," Bit grinned ready to jump. As soon as Vega threw the ball in the air, Bit was able to hit it to Jack, who reached the trampoline and scored. Soon, the other team began to crack up laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Bit asked. "We scored... you're not suppose to be LAUGHING!"  
  
"That's not why we're laughing," Jamie answered still laughing wiping a tear from his eye.  
  
"It's just that that's the only goal you're gonna be getting," Brad says.  
  
"Yea, we always give our opponent the first point, cuz that's all they're gonna get!" Leon said cracking up again.  
  
"Impossible," Jackie stiffened," you're not... THEM...!"  
  
"Who?" Bit questioned.  
  
"The unbeatable team in Minor League Slamball... it can't be them..."  
  
"Well let's just finish to see how good they are..." Harry grinned.  
  
"Alright then," Leon said passing the ball to Jamie. Jamie then ran all the way down the court without the other team touching him and passed the ball to Brad, whom reached the trampoline, did a backwards jump and scored 4 points.  
  
Harry, Bit, and Jack's jaws dropped. They couldn't believe how good they really were.  
  
"How come I wasn't told about this?" Bit demanded.  
  
"You was with us when we played on our spare time," Jamie answered.  
  
"And you never asked." Brad added.  
  
~*~Pool~*~  
  
Leena, Noami, and the Tasker sisters were at the pool site sun bathing.  
  
"Ah... what a nice relaxing vacation so far," Leena sighed.  
  
"After getting to Class S, it's great to get a free vacation all expense paid," Kelly said. Soon after, Leon, Brad, and Jamie ran to the pool and Leon and Jamie jumped into the pool while Brad sat down in a chair to sunbathe.  
  
"Where have you guys been?" Noami asks Brad.  
  
"Playin' Slamball," he answered.  
  
"Oh no, not that game again," Leena groaned covering her face with her hands. "Who lost this time?" The three smiled as they pulled out some bells and rung them. Soon enough, Bit, Harry, and Jack walked outside in butler's suits.  
  
"Whadaya want?" Jack asks annoyed.  
  
"Uh... what was that?" Leon said putting his hand to his ear.  
  
"::sigh:: Whadaya want sir," Jack said grinting his teeth.  
  
"Is anyone thirsty?" Leon asks.  
  
"Uh... sure I guess," Noami blinked.  
  
"Great we're buying then," Brad said. "Bring us 7 slushies alright you guys."  
  
"Slushies?!" Bit exclaimed. "Those are the most expensive drinks!"  
  
"Too bad... soo sad.. you made the bet. So chopchop!" Leon said clapping his hands. The three then left to get the drinks with a scrowl.  
  
"How badly did they lose?" Leena asks.  
  
"Not bad, just 96 to 2 is all," Jamie said heading to the diving board.  
  
"You guys retired, so why humilate a bunch of newies so fast?"  
  
"They trapped themselves," Brad said defensivly. "Besides... the started it..."  
  
"Changing the subject," Kris intruppted, "who's excited about going to Ten Flags tomorrow?"  
  
"I'm siked! Bit and I are gonna try to get on as many rides as possible," Leon said.  
  
"I might not be able to get on any intense rides," Brad said sounding disappointed. "Don't wanna scare Noami on rides or leave her my herself."  
  
"Please, the only reason why you won't ride because you'd throw up!"  
  
As everyone was conversating about the amusement park, Harry was behind a wall listening to it all (Dude... that rhymes... RIGHTEOUS ^^) 'Oh yeah, the amusement park!!' Harry thought to himself. 'I can try to get Leena away from the Blitz Team then! Then I win her a few things with my talents at those games and she'll love me for sure!' "MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
"Uh Harry," Bit said tapping the maniac on the shoulder, "can you stop laughing long enough for you to help us with those FREAKIN EXPENSIVE DRINKS?!"  
  
___________________________  
  
I'm gonna stop here!  
  
Brad: Next chapter will be the amusement park and Leena beginning to crush to Lil Jamie.  
  
Jamie: -__-;; ::sigh:: Please review. Later and stuff. 


End file.
